


one shot requests (closed)

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot Collection, The Pocky Game, learning to love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: i'm gonna be writing some one shots and taking requests in the comments!! i'm putting rules n stuff in the first chapter so plz read those first if you'd like to request anything! :)
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Oumasai - Relationship, kiibouma - Relationship, saiouma - Relationship
Comments: 42
Kudos: 91





	1. rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requests: currently open

edit: i just wanna say that there r a couple of common things getting requested, but i don't mind writing multiple things for the same pairing - so if u already see a ship in the comments, you're welcome to request it again!!! also, the more specific u r with ur prompts, the easier it is for me to write the one shot u want!

i'm willing to write any pairing and prompt, par a few (which i'll list). i'm happy to do fluff or angst but more specific requests are welcome too!

things i WON'T write:

-junko/anyone

-WOH/anyone

-any inherently unhealthy ships (byakuya/toko, kiyo/sister, etc.)

-anything abusive

-sexual assault

apart from the things i've listed, i'd be happy to include any headcanons or do any AUs, so just lmk if there's something in particular that you'd wanna see! 

yeah uhh that's it basically!! i have waYYY too much free time right now, so requests are very much enouraged, so just leave a comment if there's something you wanna see!


	2. kiibouma - becoming human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was not meant to be this long but i got carried away oops

Startled by an annoyingly loud knocking at the door to his room, Kiibo jumped up from where he was sitting. “Hey! Kiiboy, lemme in!!!” he heard a familiar voice shout.  _ Ah, it’s Ouma again. I wonder what he wants this time.  _ Unexcitedly dragging his robotic body, he walked across the room to the doorframe, (dreading having to deal with Kokichi’s antics) and tentatively opened the door, leaving it only slightly ajar. 

“Ouma, it’s nice to see you,” he said, only half meaning it. “May I ask why you’re here?”

Kokichi smiled wide, and somewhat mischievously, not helping to ease the robot’s discomfort. “I have a surprise for you, Kiibaby! C’mon, there’s something I gotta show you.” 

The taller boy sighed, “I really don’t have time for your games. It’s the middle of the night, and I need to recharge. ”

Crocodile tears streaming down his pale cheeks, Kokichi whined, “Hey! That’s so rude, Kiiboy! How do you know that I’m not here for something suuuper duuuper important? Plus, you know you love it when I mess with you~”

From experience, the robot recalled something similar happening before - and he knew the tears were fake - but, unfortunately, Kokichi would probably continue to pester him, whether Kiibo was busy or not. Admitting defeat, he stepped out of his room and stood beside the shorter boy, closing the door behind him. The robot’s uncomplicated compliance seemed to cause Kokichi’s face to light up, a rosy blush dusting his cheeks. “Hell yeah! M’kay, there’s something I gotta do first. It might seem weird, but just trust me.” he said, holding out a plain black piece of fabric. 

The robot sometimes had difficulties trusting Kokichi, but when his gaze met Kokichi’s wide eyes a sense of comfort washed over him, the purple hues resembling fields of violet flowers. He almost felt as if he’d seen a look of genuine compassion, but knowing Kokichi, it was probably just a trick of the lighting. Nonetheless, he agreed to the shorter boy’s odd request. “Hmph. Alright - but if I hear  _ anything  _ suspicious, I’m taking the blindfold off.”

Kiibo stood still whilst the purple-haired boy fumbled awkwardly, tying the makeshift blindfold around the other boy’s head. Once his eyes were covered, Kokichi took hold of the robot’s hand, which made sense given that he was temporarily blinded, however Kiibo noticed his body temperature rising rapidly, and he felt something strange settling in his stomach - something that he’d definitely never undergone before.  _ Ngh- What am I experiencing? I’ll have to ask Iruma about this later.  _ He huffed.

“We’re almost there, Kiiboy!” Kokichi said reassuringly (and smiled, though Kiibo had no way of knowing).

Tempted to take off the blindfold, the robot felt cold air hitting his processors.  _ He’s taking me outside? _ Regardless, it was somewhat refreshing, due to the fact that his condition had only gotten worse, his body continuing to heat up with the prolonged contact. Kiibo kept the cover on, trusting the smaller boy for once. 

“We’re here!” Kokichi cheered, briskly untying the fabric around Kiibo’s eyes. “Ta-da!” Smiling widely, he gestured towards a picnic blanket, accompanied with various dishes and two bottles of Panta. The robot’s eyes scanned over the food once again, in confusion rather than observation this time. Recognising Kiibo’s hesitation to respond, Kokichi spoke again, “It’s a picnic date, dummy! C’mon, sit down!”

Upon hearing Kokichi’s words, the robot began to blush violently, a feature he didn’t even know he had.  _ A picnic DATE?! He must be ridiculing me, yet again. This is robophobia, he’s trying to take advantage of my naivety, but it won’t work this time!  _ “I- I’m not going to fall for one of your tricks again!” he stuttered, wondering why Kokichi chose to torment him, when Kiibo had been nothing but friendly. 

“Kiibaby, I’d never prank you with something this serious!” the shorter boy protested. Leaning forward, he invaded Kiibo’s space and whispered gently, “And I  _ am  _ serious. Very serious, actually~” Inching closer towards him, he watched the robot’s expression twist and turn, shaken by the other boy’s words, and also possibly the shrinking proximity between them. 

Usually, he would’ve just dismissed something that seemed so blatantly false, but Kiibo suddenly lost any sense of rationality he may have had before, and closed the gap between himself and the shorter boy. His once coherent thoughts mushed together, leaving the robot somewhat lost in adoration and infatuation for the other boy. Luckily, Kokichi took notice of this - he curved towards Kiibo, weaving his hands through the robot’s synthetic hair and pulling him even closer. Now leading the kiss, Kokichi sucked the taller boy’s bottom lip, almost biting at points. Kiibo’s arms wrapped around Kokichi’s lithe waist, yearning for more physical contact. Warmth enveloped the two of them, the dual heat of their bodies conquering the cold, night air. The supreme leader’s teeth pricked at Kiibo’s swollen lips once again, pain shooting through the robot’s receptors. He whimpered, but only party because of the wounds forming on his fabricated skin. He leant back, still connected to Kokichi by a string of saliva, and met the shorter boy’s fond eyes with a long, fixed stare. The robot felt as if his non-existent heart had stopped beating. And though he had always been acutely aware of his own mechanicalness, in that moment, when bright blue eyes locked with kind, violet-purple ones, Kiibo felt human. More human than he’d ever felt before.


	3. saiouma - pocky game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> au where it's still the kg but they all agree to not kill any1 and it works out. also pocky game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn im sorry this took so long to write!! honestly, i just got completely distracted by other stuff lol but i am gonna try and start regularly updating this! so yeah still feel free to leave reqs, and if i havent posted urs yet just keep in mind that i am busy but ill get around to it eventually!!!! okay thats all i hope u enjoy this chapter :)

“C’mon, Saihara-chan! All you do is work. It’s soooo boring, don’t you wanna actually, y’know, relax?”

Kokichi had been relentlessly pestering the detective for about five minutes - though to Shuichi it’d felt like an eternity, Kokichi _really_ knew how to get on his nerves - until the taller boy gave in, eventually agreeing to play the mysterious ‘game’ that Kokichi had been badgering him about, without actually giving any details about said game. Knowing the supreme leader, Shuichi expected the game to consist of the shorter boy partaking in a stupidly dangerous and nerve wracking activity, whilst the detective’s anxiety escalated massively, prompting days of teasing from Kokichi. Despite the misfortune he knew would follow, Shuichi didn’t exactly regret complying - Kokichi was right, he _had_ been stressed and bored and needed some kind of distraction, and the shorter boy had an expertise in being distracting. 

“Fine, I’ll play. But Ouma-kun,  _ please _ can you tell me what the game actually is? I want to know what I’m signing up for.” Shuichi sighed, calmly staring back at Kokichi, undeterred by his own frustration. 

The shorter boy tapped a finger against his cheek as if in thought, and replied, “Saihara-chan, it’ll be much more fun if it’s a surprise!” Shuichi let out a breathy exhale. He didn’t bother disputing, though he had no idea how Kokichi came to that conclusion. Taking a step backwards, Kokichi continued, “Okay, wait here! I’ll be back for my  _ beloved _ detective in a minute!” He skipped out of the room, only furthering the taller boy’s confusion. 

Shuichi pondered where the shorter boy was headed, his gaze following Kokichi as he excitedly pranced down the lengthy corridor. _Where the hell was he going?_ He brought his hand up to his chin, assuming his signature ‘thinking’ pose. The detective paused. _The_ _kitchen_ , he thought, Kokichi was going towards the kitchen. His heart raced as he assumed Kokichi’s intentions. Images of every dangerous utensil flashed through his mind and dread began to gnaw at his gut; did he just agree to Kokichi starting the killing game? _Shit_. He didn’t know what to do. _Should I sneak up on him? I suppose then I could take the knife._ Shuichi wasn’t particularly stealthy - but his life was on the line, so he shoved his worries aside, jumping up from his seat. 

Once he’d reached the kitchen, Shuichi snuck a glance through the crack in the door, only to be greeted with a surprising sight. The shorter boy was standing beside the cupboards holding an array of snacks. Upon further inspection, he came to the realisation that the sweet treats that Kokichi was picking from was pocky.  _ Huh, what games involve pocky? Ohh. Oh my God.  _ He cursed himself for jumping to such an extreme conclusion, and ruining Kokichi’s surprise on top of that. Setting aside his plan to be stealthy, Shuichi stepped into the kitchen. The sound of his footsteps echoed against the patterned linoleum flooring, earning the other boy’s attention.

“Awh, Shumai, were you too excited to wait? That’s a shame~” he pouted, while walking, and speeding up his pace until he found himself closer to Shuichi. Very close in fact, if Shuichi hadn’t noticed the pocky earlier, he probably would’ve been terrified. By this point, the shorter boy had completely violated Shuichi’s personal space - they could feel, and hear, the gentle ups and downs of each other’s breathing. The taller boy opened his mouth to respond, but no words came out; he just stood there, staring, admiring, his wild marigold eyes roaming the body of the boy in front of him.

Kokichi pulled away and finally spoke, pulling Shuichi out of his strange dazed state (though his cheeks were still tinted a cherry-red, and his golden eyes were somewhat glazed over). “Oh well, we can still play! C’mon, Saihara-chan, let’s go!” 

Shuichi wordlessly followed the shorter boy to his room, I mean, he’d already agreed to play, it’d be bad sportsmanship to leave now, wouldn’t it? Plus, once he’d found out what game Kokichi had organised, he was overcome with a new sense of competitiveness - maybe if he actually won the shorter boy would finally stop annoying him so much. Though, judging by what Shuichi knew about the pocky game, Kokichi  _ definitely  _ had ulterior motives, and he suspected that actually winning probably wasn’t his priority.

When they stopped walking, Shuichi found himself in what appeared to be Kokichi’s room. It was hardly as messy as he’d been anticipating, but he certainly wouldn’t deem it tidy either; a corner of the room was cluttered with various overflowing cardboard boxes, and he had a worryingly life-like effigy of Rantaro hanging upside down, for reasons beyond any sane person’s comprehension. They seated themselves atop Kokichi’s bed, and the shorter boy began discarding the plastic packaging, delicately removing a singular pocky from the box.

Whilst raising the treat to be among their faces, Kokichi shuffled forwards slightly, nearly fully minimising the gap between them, but staying far enough to not defeat the point of the game. “You ready, Saihara-chan?” the purple-haired boy asked, with hints of determination, and something else Shuichi couldn’t quite place.

He nodded, and let out a quiet word of affirmation, suddenly a lot more conscious of their compromising position, and what they were about to do. Parting his lips, Shuichi felt the unglazed end of the pocky being placed between them. If it wasn’t Kokichi, he would’ve regarded it as an inexplicably endearing gesture - the gentle placing of the pocky, the comfortable silence, the continued eye contact, everything about it felt so  _ romantic.  _

But, it  _ was  _ Kokichi; meaning that the entire thing was probably a ploy to break down Shuichi’s walls and make him feel vulnerable, but in a way that felt oddly safe and tender, only to immediately distance himself anytime the taller boy tried to break down Kokichi’s own walls, to try and see the other’s sensitive side. It was hopeless, really, he didn’t know why he bothered. Still, there he was, caught up in another mind-game disguised as a joke, sitting inches away from the shorter boy, fawning over his soft, violet stare and pretty, pointed features. He knew he shouldn’t be admiring him, but he always seemed to manage to get himself stuck in situations akin to the one before him, and it was impossible  _ not  _ to when they were so physically close.

At some point during Shuichi's battle with his internal monologue, Kokichi had placed the chocolate-coated end of the pocky in his mouth, forcing the two of them to directly face each other. He took a small bite off of the side in his mouth, and Shuichi mimicked him, grazing the end off the sweet placed between his teeth. They continued using the same strategy for a few seconds, despite both of them knowing that playing at such a pace would make the game last  _ forever.  _ Maybe that was the point. Maybe Kokichi wanted to slowly build upon the already prominent tension between them, until Shuichi couldn’t take it anymore, till he was so desperate to change the atmosphere that he’d sacrifice his dignity - as well as any chance to win the game - and finally take the long-awaited opportunity to close the distance between them. However, Shuichi was aware of the aftermath of absolute chaos and never-ending teasing that would result, so he carried on, barely progressing in the game with tiny nibbles at his own end of the pocky.

In that moment, it was as if Koichi had somehow read Shuichi’s mind and picked up on his inner conflict, because once it was his turn to take a bite, he tipped his head towards the taller boy and consumed a large amount of the pocky. An amount so large that Shuichi found himself with his forehead pressed up against the shorter boy’s, feeling his breath against his face, their lips separated by the small remainder of the sweet. Shuichi wouldn’t dare initiate a kiss, but he figured if he just took a tiny,  _ tiny  _ bite it’d be fine, right? Sadly, despite his attempt to save himself from the trouble of making a move on Kokichi - whether it was a part of a game or not - he’d just eaten the entirety of the pocky, meaning that his lips were now pressed against the shorter boy’s, which he noticed were strangely soft and comforting. 

In doing so, he’d lost the game, though the feeling of Kokichi’s hands gently carding through his hair and the warmth of his tender lips against his own definitely did  _ not  _ make him feel like a loser. Wrapping one slender arm around the smaller boy’s even more slender waist, and raising the other hand to hold his now blushing face, he pulled himself closer, deepening the kiss. The kisses were raw, and they were both clearly inexperienced, but Shuichi appreciated every moment they shared - he’d never seen Kokichi so vulnerable, so kind and affectionate. He liked this version of Kokichi. He  _ loved  _ him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised how cheesy the endings of both of these are sorry about that ahfdgjkfdgjakfs


End file.
